Collision course in love
by quondamcrush
Summary: Kagome decides to stay in Tokyo forever after the Shikon No Tama is completed.She befriends a girl who MIGHT be Sango's reincarnation, and that girl's bro Hitori reminds her of someone.But who? HitenKag
1. Hiten?

After a failed attempt to write a Miroku / Kagome fanfic and some traded insults between a flamer and an author (A.K.A me), I have decided that maybe I shouldn't let some of my ideas go to waste. So, here I am once more…this time presenting to you a Hiten/Kagome fic. By the way, people, there are not enough fanfics with this pairing! YOU MUST WRITE MORE… one of my faves is the story Dance, Dance Koishii.

Kagome's life is back to what it was after she makes a decision to stay in the time where she belongs. Though her heart aches occasionally for her Feudal Era friends, and even more so for one especially, named Inuyasha, she tries to get through. She makes a new friend, Sam, who reminds her of Sango, and Sam's brother Hitori is handsome, just like someone she knew but can't remember. And one day she meets the person she couldn't remember…

'Je t'aime Inuyasha…' I said subconsciously, whilst studying for my 3rd Language examination. Well, it WAS true. I did love him… I sighed. It was over. The Sacred Jewel had been completed, Miroku and Sango had decided to get married, and Koga, though promising never to forget 'his woman', was most likely going to be with Ayame. That left Inuyasha. Without me around, he would be free to be with Kikyo 24/7, also avoiding potential heartbreak-mines, that was… I toyed with a strand of my black hair. I had to get over it. Somehow.

The first thing I was greeted by when I appeared at the bus stop was a tornado of three excited girls, all squealing. 'Kagooomeeeeee!' They shrieked, almost causing me permanent deafness. Boy, if I were a youkai I'd… oh, great, thinking about youkais again. 'Um… Hi. If it's about some weird illness Grandpa told you about, or if it's regarding Hojo, I can explain…' I stammered, completely freaked out and a little blur from the girlish squeals. 'No, no, no!' Eri shook her head so violently; I was terrified it might fall off. I raised an eyebrow. 'Or if it' s about my jealous boyf-' I started, but was interrupted by a hard shake, with compliments from Yuka. 'IT'S NOT THAT,' she hissed. 'THERE'S A TOTALLY CUTE NEW STUDENT!' I snorted. 'Yeah, right, as if I care,' I told them.

Ayumi just smiled knowingly. I sweat dropped. Oooo…k…. this would take a lot of effort to explain. I just sighed and trudged on to school in silence. 'You mean you saw him on the bus?' I asked. 'NO, we went to school a little earlier and ran back to tell you! Oh, Kagome, you should just dump that moody boyfriend of yours!' Yuka replied. My heart literally fell. I faked a laugh. 'Ah-hah… he's dating someone else already. I – left- him…' I hurriedly spat out. It was the truth. I had left him back in the Feudal Era. Not that he couldn't just jump into the well and come here to see me, of course. Just that he wouldn't. It would be too painful, for him to still have to choose between Kikyo and I. With me out of the way, the obvious choice would be the only choice. Eri gasped, but clamped her mouth shut as we reached the school gates. I hazarded a guess that she'd spotted the 'totally cute new student', to quote Yuka. OH. MY.GOSH.

It was Sango yet it wasn't Sango. Her hairstyle was the same, except a bit shorter and her hazel eyes were unmistakable. It could have been Sango's reincarnation, but I didn't dare guess. Beside her was a boy, with his black hair braided neatly. He had jet-black pools for pupils, and was surrounded by his personal fan club. I giggled. Wow… if that was the 'totally cute new student', he sure was lucky to have so many fan girls on his first day. He reminded me of someone, too… now, who used to braid his hair back in the Feudal Era… just then, the bell rang, dismissing all thoughts of the past. Well, whatever. The past WAS the past, and who cared if that girl I saw just now was or was not Sango's reincarnation?

'Class, welcome new students Samara Usto and her brother, Hitori Usto from Kyoto, another part of Japan. Samara, please seat yourself next to Kari Hogoushi, and Hitori, please sit next to…' my form teacher's eyes scanned the classroom for an available seat, and I somehow noticed that the seat next to mines was empty. Oh yeah, I forgot… Akiro Nomanten had transferred… I winced. Surely there were _other _places the teacher could let him sit.

Unfortunately, no. 'Sit beside the lovely Kagome Higurashi, please, Mr. Hitori. I'm sure she'll be able to teach you a lot.' I groaned and turned beetroot red at the same time, furiously digging into my bag, just to waste time whilst getting rid of that stupid blush. Hitori seated himself on the seat next to mines and smirked, while his fan girls ooh-ed and gazed at him in what I assume was lovingly. Some, however, chose to target me instead, though instead of _gazing at me adoringly,_ they _glared at me enviously. _It was just a stupid seat for a stupid class in a stupid school. Jeez. Never underestimate the weirdness of some people. Time flew past, and Hitori and I hardly exchanged blinks, let alone words. But still… there was an odd familiarity about him that made me want to smile. As if the person he reminded me of was someone I had feelings for…

Everyone filed out of class, but I lingered for a while, trying to rack my brains for a hint as to who it was that made Hitori so recognizable. Sam, too, stayed back to pack up slowly. 'Oops!' I heard her say, as her hand swept across the table accidentally, knocking over her books. I rushed forward and helped her pick them up. 'Thanks,' she whispered gratefully, nodding at me as she spoke. I beamed. 'No problem. I'm Kagome. Samara, right?' I asked. 'Yup. But Sam will do. By the way, try to avoid walking alone from now on. My brother's fan girls might just decide to pounce on you and strangle you to death, now that you're going to be sitting beside him in class.' She paused, then added warily: 'You don't like him, do you?' 'No!' I hastily said, flapping one hand up and down. She nodded. 'Good. It's like he's a pimple that never goes away. He is so arrogant, man; all that hot air inside him could fill up TWO hot air balloons. ' I giggled, and then shrugged. Thank goodness. I wouldn't be able to stand him… but then how could I stand whoever it was way back then in the Feudal Era?

After school, I had to run home thanks to the fear awakened by Samara's warning about Hitori's fan girls ready to leap on me. I didn't even wait for my friends! Somehow I could feel their breaths down my neck when in actual fact no one was there. That urged me to keep running, as I always seemed to be doing back in the Feudal Era… oh, no, there I go again… I shook my head sadly. Was I doomed to have the past permanently etched within my memories? 'OW!' I yelled, as I collided headfirst into what I supposed was a very strong male. 'Watch it, ningen,' snarled the man, looking down at me. Then I realized it wasn't a man. Well, technically he was, but there was something about him… crimson eyes… braided black hair…and calling me ningen… 'HITEN!' I exclaimed, backing away slowly. He smirked. 'Good guesswork. You're Inuyasha's wench, right?' He asked. 'Well, not anymore. I mean, um, I was NEVER his wench, but um, I mean, if you're talking about all that stuff, uh, um, I left the Feudal Era forever.' I stammered, suddenly feeling a little afraid… and somewhat shy.

'Weren't you meant to be…dead?' I asked, before mentally slapping myself for asking in such a blunt manner. Then I told myself that it was HITEN, for goodness' sake. Who cared? He snorted. 'Well, this old lady – mind you, really ancient- had a crush on me, and resurrected me. Then she pushed me into the Bone-eaters Well and instructed me to find her reincarnation and marry her. Not that I'm planning to… ' I almost burst into a fit of giggles. I sighed. Must be hard work having fan girls- hey, wait a minute, fan girls!

Somewhere in the near distance, I could hear footsteps and cries of 'You can't hide forever!' My eyes flew wide open as I turned to see a stampede of girls heading my way. 'THERE SHE IS! GET HER!' a bloodthirsty war-like cry as they charged forward like oxen. I immediately spun back to Hiten. 'Canyourun?' I mumbled. 'Huh?' He shot me a confused look. I grabbed his hand and ran, before he even had time to protest. Thankfully he stumbled along rather quickly, enabling me to hurry and reach home before the angry mob killed me. As I shut the front door, panting, Hiten stood there stonily, silently demanding an explanation. 'Sorry,' I huffed, mopping away the sweat that has gathered on my forehead. 'You see, I'm sitting next to someone handsome – he looks like you- and all those girls are jealous.' Hiten threw back his head and laughed. 'Such a silly mat-what?' The banging on the door interrupted his sentence, and angry cries could be heard. UH-OH.

Then, Hiten opened the front door and stepped out. Instantly, the shouting and banging ceased, replaced by oohs and aahs. 'Hey, ladies. Do you mind leaving poor me alone?' he asked, shooting them a killer smile. 'Oh, sorry!' someone said in a sickeningly sweet voice. ' We thought Kagome Higurashi lived here, not you. We apologize. If we knew you lived here, we'd… ' But she never got to finish her sentence as all the other girls started crowding around him, all jostling one another. I grinned. He'd saved me. But still… I thought, as my grin faded away, why do I feel so weird seeing him around other girls? I headed up to my room; with one last look at Hiten. Maybe I'd never see him again…

Usually listening to music made me feel better. I turned on my CD player and inserted one of my all-time favorite CDs.

**When everyone's holding a Valentine I'm the only one wondering where is mine**

**The ones that I liked never glanced my way**

**The one I loved never asked me to stay**

**That day we collided **

**I was so delighted**

**It must have been fate**

**Coming a little late**

**But I think it was…**

**Chorus: Love at first sight falling in love after gazing into your eyes**

**Knowing it's right when I'm with you time really flies **

**Don't you think it was destiny?**

**We were both fated to meet**

**It was love, love at first sight**

**When I saw you around other girls**

**You were in an alternate world**

**Everyone expected you to leave me**

**But you said I was the only girl who could make someone like you so weak**

**That day we bumped into each other**

**Not knowing we'd end up loving one another**

**It must have been fate **

**Coming a little late**

**But I think it was…**

**Chorus**

**Love, love at first sight… I knew when I gazed… into… your… eyes…**

I smiled. That HAD to be the best song ever. Ever since buying this album two years ago, roughly a year before the whole Feudal Era thing happened, I'd been hoping for something like that to happen. And well, I had Koga and Hojo liking me, and Inuyasha didn't ask me to stay… but I'd never experienced love at first sight. I always thought that would be ultra cool. Then I heard a soft knock on the door.

'Come in!' I yelled, expecting Souta or Mum. Or even Grandpa. But it wasn't any of them; it turned out to be Hiten. 'Hi,' I greeted, automatically smiling for some reason. He nodded in acknowledgement. 'How'd you get in?' I asked. 'Well, when I went out I didn't close the door and after all those idiotic girls had gone, it was still open invitingly…so… ' He shrugged. I laughed. Idiotic girls. How right. If he had been Miroku… ha-ha… He looked around my room, as if searching for a place to sit. I got up from my originally comfy position lying down on my bed, and sat cross-legged.

'Hey, you can sit here,' I said, patting the edge of my bed. He quietly thanked me and sat down. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, before he spoke. ' You met my sister before, didn't you?' I grinned, thinking of the adorable little Thunder Sister, Souten. 'Yeah,' I replied. 'She was soooo kawaii! She and Shippo make a cute couple!' 'Shippo? The baby fox whose father we killed?' he asked. I nodded. He gave a small smile. 'Well, I'll go now, I guess…' he said, motioning to the door. I shrugged, and walked down with him to the front door. 'Bye,' I told him. He used his first and second fingers to tilt my chin up. For a fleeting second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead he just walked away without responding to my 'bye'. I watched his back and wondered if I'd ever see him again. Would I?

_Phew! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I can't help it though… I love this pairing! Oops, did I already mention that? Anyway, the song is my creation so if anyone copies it they will D.W.I.F. (my favorite one-liner: Die When I'm Famous) Unless, of course, you're using it for personal use, then you MAY copy, but well, ask first, because I like it and I'm planning to record it. Is it ok if I request like 1 review at least? A review, READ review, not a flame. Please. One flame was enough to make me dedicate my profile page to writing a hate note. _


	2. loving you

Ok, I separated the paragraphs in Chapter 1! And ah…****maybe I made Hiten a little OOC, huh? Well, who would have thought the author of my favorite Hiten/Kagome fic would read this? Ha-ha… oh, I just love using ellipses! (If I spelt that right)

'This was so boring…' I glared at the back of my teachers' head. I really, really hated Math. Back in the Feudal era, I would spend hours- oh, no… I brought up the Feudal Era again. Great. Running out of places to look, I stole a glance at Hitori, who had an uninterested expression on his face. He was focused on the back of our torturer's head, too, until he noticed me staring –ok, glancing- at him, and smiled as he looked back. AAH! I blushed, and hurriedly whipped my head back to now blankly stare at the chalkboard.'Kami… that was annoyingly embarrassing…' I thought, as I searched for my pen on my desk.

Grr… that stupid thing was hiding somewhere…that was when I heard a soft sound of a pen making contact with the ground. Urgh… I bent down and attempted to pick it up, but unfortunately it had been kicked by my foot even further sideways, and landed right beside Hitori's shoe. 'Umm… Sorry, Hitori, could you help me pick up my pen? It's right there… beside your shoe…' I hissed, pointing to the innocent blue object lying there. He shrugged, and kicked it a little towards me until it was within my reach. Unluckily for me, he decided to pick it up too, just when I reached forward, and our heads AND hands touched.

'Sorry!' I squealed, my whole body jerking back. In the end, he held the pen between his slim fingers and returned it to me, all the while smirking. 'Thanks,' I murmured, wondering how he could be cool about it. Duh! He probably thought I was _just another fan girl._ After Math class, everyone rushed for the door. I laughed. Most likely trying to escape from becoming brain-dead due to a recent session of dull Math.

Hitori was usually the first to push his way through to the exit, thanks to his irritating legion of admirers. But this time he stayed back with the Sango- like Sam. I smiled as I headed for the door. They were such a cute pair of siblings. Like Sesshomaru and – I willed myself not to think of him. It hurt enough, and I wanted my emotional wound to heal quickly.

When school was over for the day, I had to run again, because even though Hiten had saved my house from getting burnt down by a vicious mob of love-sick fools, he couldn't do anything about them actually killing me before I even reached the house. Hopefully I wouldn't bump into anyone… 'OOF!' That. Was. Unexpected. Gee, and I was just hoping not to bump into anyone. Why did I have to collide with a passer-by everyday? 'You again!' a male snarled. I looked up slowly, though in my heart I knew who it was.'H-hiten? ' I stuttered. He responded with a familiar smirk.' So… you married that lady's reincarnation yet?' I asked, not knowing what else to say.' Well, I met her and she's kind of nice, but she's too young to get married. She's like, your age. Speaking of which, I really shouldn't be talking to you. People might misunderstand.' I frowned. Misunderstand WHAT? It was an innocent enough chat, wasn't it?

'So what's her name?' I prompted. Surprisingly, this conversation had lasted more than a minute and the crazed Hitori-worshippers haven't come charging at me yet. I figured I could spend more time talking to Hiten. 'Samara Usto.' I squeezed my eyes shut. The girl whom I originally thought was Sango's reincarnation? 'How'd you meet her?' I tried asking. 'Like how I met you. The old lady had showed me an image of her old self anyway, and I saw Samara strolling along the streets with who I suppose you were telling me those weird girls were crazy about.' He explained, and I noticed he was getting kind of bored with talking to me. 'Oh, sorry, do you need to go somewhere or something?' I asked, frowning, an inquisitive look on my face. 'No!' he snapped, 'Just that you're wasting time talking about random stuff. Come on, I'll bring you somewhere.' And with that, he took my hand in his and tugged at it. Crimson tinged my cheeks as I meekly followed him.

We came to a beautiful pond, with carp and terrapins swimming around in it, and the occasional duck paddling along. 'Hey, it's really cool,' I whispered in an awestruck tone. ' Eh.' He grunted, sitting down on the soft grass. I sat down too, placing my huge yellow backpack by my side. As we admired the natural beauty of it all, I wondered why Hiten was being so nice, and different. Maybe after that resurrection he'd changed. I looked at him and smiled. 'What?' he demanded. It was just like the old times, when Inuyasha and I would sit beside each other and I'd look at him and smile, and he'd blush and ask what was wrong. I grimaced inside. I was STILL thinking about him. What was the problem?

'Well, you're nicer now,' I stated. Hiten smirked. 'As if I was _that_ evil before.' He snorted. 'Well, I can't forget how you blasted that woman you said was like, prettier than I was,' I retorted. He winced. 'Good memory. But, whatever, she wasn't really yummy either way.' I gasped, and then giggled in disbelief. I turned back to the pond.

'There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again '

I hummed the tune to 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. It was one of my favorite songs ever.

'So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope '

My lips formed a thin, straight line. I'd prayed for Inuyasha to love me. And I suppose God did answer by making him feel like he loved me. But I never thought so. Slowly, I closed my eyes and intertwined my fingers. And I prayed once more. Hiten eyed me curiously. 'What are you doing? Gathering power?' I laughed. 'No… '

'Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again '

'Then what?' he asked. 'I'm… falling…' I began, and then interrupted myself with an infectious grin. 'Um… you're still on the ground,' he pointed out. 'In… love… with… ' Hiten choked. 'Who?' he managed. 'You.'


End file.
